Animal Island/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Crusher and Pickle don't appear in this episode. ** This is the second episode where Crusher is absent after Race Car Superstar. ** This is the third episode where Pickle is absent after Rocket Ski Rescue and Race Car Superstar. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the third season. * This is the first "Wild Wheels" episode. * The animation has been radically updated as of this episode, such as Blaze's face being redesigned (larger eyes, more expressive mouth) and gaining taillights on his bumper, and the vehicles' paintjobs becoming reflective. The animals were also redone to look more realistic. ** Despite this, Tow Truck Tough used the original animation due to being produced before this. * There is no travel song nor STEM song in this episode. * Stripes uses Blazing Speed for the fourth time since Race to the Top of the World, Race to Eagle Rock and The Wishing Wheel. * Welcome to Animal Island is the second song that exceeds 30-50 seconds after Sound Wave Showdown. * Part of the Wild Wheels: Escape to Animal Island DVD. * Eighth episode to end with a fade-to-black instead of an iris out after Blaze of Glory, Race to the Top of the World, Monster Machine Christmas, Darington to the Moon!, Race Car Superstar, Light Riders, Catch That Cake!. * Two of Blaze's transformations, the falcon and the lion, will be used again in Falcon Quest and Ready, Set, Roar!, respectively. * This is the third post-Season 1 episode where Blaze uses Blazing Speed at the beginning of the adventure after Five Alarm Blaze and The Polar Derby. * This is the first time an elephant appears physically on the show. Blaze previously pretended to be an elephant in Blaze of Glory and he and Stripes had to pass the stomping foot of a stone elephant in The Wishing Wheel. * This is the third time AJ says the parts’ names with Blaze during the transformation sequence following Sneezing Cold and Pickle Power. * This is the first time Blaze shares Blazing Speed with Stripes alone. In previous episodes where Stripes travels with him, he did not share Blazing Speed. Running Gags *Lazard trying out the stolen animal powers, which didn't turn out so good for him. Allusions * The ending shot where Blaze and Stripes roar atop the lion head statue is reminiscent of the climax of The Lion King when Simba roars as he assumes his role of king. Blaze's lion transformation also bears an uncanny resemblance to Simba as well. * The song Welcome to Animal Island bears some sound-alikes to the songs "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from The Lion King and "The Bare Necessities" and "I Wanna Be Like You" from The Jungle Book. ** The melody might also be similar to the Wiggles' song "Henry's Underwater Big Band". Goofs *The captions list Bunk's name as Bob, Lazard's as Lizard, and Wartimer's as Mortimer. *When Blaze says "Let's use some falcon speed to get that glue globber!", the captions list "get" as "grab". *Twice in the episode, the term "animal powers" were incorrectly listed as "animals powers" in the closed-captions; first when Blaze and Stripes get to Lazard's treehouse, and again after returning the powers and they confront Lazard. *Lazard sends out three humongo walls, but when Blaze smashes through them there are four. Home Media Releases DVD *Wild Wheels: Escape to Animal Island Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 5 *Wild Wheels (digital) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 3 trivia Category:Trivia